For a bad lower back strain or a sensitive lower spine, it may become painful to remain seated for quite some time. This is especially true when working with computers. The long hours accumulated over the years may have added to this aggravation so more hours sitting may worsen this condition. However, we become so dependent upon our routine and the work must go on. To relieve this strain, we relieve the total weight-hours of sitting.
There is therefore a need to provide a light-weight and convenient article in which the occupant can optimally work in a kneeling position to take the body weight pressures off the spine. This is especially true in the most commonly experienced position, working before a computer stand, desk or table. There should also be breaks from this extensive kneeling position by some sitting or better yet, standing and working with a computer stand.
The closest patent prior art of which the applicant is aware includes the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,071, issued to Richards, entitled "Knee Pads"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,444, issued to Suits, entitled "Convertible Furniture Apparatus"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,549, issued to Morrell et al., entitled "Cushion Ensemble And Method Of Arranging Cushions To Provide The Same"; Patent No. 4,518,203, issued to White, entitled "Convertible Cushion Furniture"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,526, issued to Lillard, entitled "Combination Chair And Chaise Lounge". However, none of these examples provide the simplicity and economical use of an item of furniture constructed only of cushions which provides the user with a comfortable kneeling/sitting position. In addition, the present invention provides a chair which is also both light-weight, portable, and rugged. There is therefore a need in the art for a device which meets these requirements.